Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to online platforms, and particularly to online platforms relating to gardening.
Background Information
There are many gardening websites on the web. These sites will typically give information on plants, when to water and how much, and other information typically drawn from books and gardening related materials.
These sites are not particularly user friendly, or at least not garden-creation friendly.
It is desirable for users to be able to have access to online platform tools that make garden creation user friendly, fun to use, and feature-rich. One such example is the online platform of U.S. Non-Provisional application Ser. No. 14/214,982 filed on Mar. 16, 2014 which is hereby incorporated by reference.